CHRONICLES OF STEPHEN CRYPT: DIMENSIONAL LOCKDOWN
by jman9901
Summary: The stonehenge is a magical place in England, with mystical things all around it. . . what is that you ask? read to find out! please R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There he was... Stephen Crypt, all alone. Since there was no where to run. . . all hope was lost. He was as scared as I don't know what. And all of a sudden a hand swoop in and hit him, and nothing even happened. He didn't look hurt or anything.

He was going on a family trip to England and his little brother Ashton was getting annoying as usual, jumping on his bed exited to be going to another country. "When are we leaving?!" he asked excitedly.

"I don't know!" Stephen yelled back. "Stop asking me and maybe we'll find out." Maybe Stephen shouldn't have been so hard on him. After all, he was only seven.

They finally boarded the plane and took off. Stephen was playing a game, while Ashton was doing a crossword puzzle. Even Stephen was pretty exited to be leaving the U.S. and going to another country too.

The plane took really long so he was exhausted when they got off. They got their luggage and checked into a hotel. After that, they went off site seeing, and there were so many places to go and see. They even went to the Stonehenge.

His parents don't know why he's interested in that stuff. I mean, come one! He's only 12!

They stopped by a traveling merchant and he was selling all sorts of stuff, and Stephen just happened to pick up the one thing that would change his life forever...a box. He couldn't open it though so all he could do was stare at it. All day he tried to get it open, but nothing happened. Then his parents wanted to go out to eat. He decided to take the box with him for the trip.

They finally got there and Stephen, being forgetful as always, forgot to leave the box in the car, and a man was walking by and bumped into him. He couldn't hold the box so it slipped out of his hands as it went crashing into the ground and broke. He was afraid that would've happened. And out of nowhere a light flashed and he was sucked into some type of portal. He was screaming at the top of his lungs and he really wanted to go home.

He fell and fell and fell until he hit the ground, or should I say a ground. He got up and wasn't hurt or anything, not even a scratch on him...

He got up and shook it off. He walked around looking at things, seeing where he was, what his surroundings were. There wasn't even wind there. No wind blowing through his brown hair, but there was plenty of light. Almost as if it was always day.

"Strange. . ." He said to himself as he still looked around.

Then something hit him. It was fairly large. He opened his eyes and saw what happened. He was being attacked by some sort of green creature! It was so horrid that I will help you from having nightmares by not describing it.

Then, all of a sudden, a horde of arrows came out and stabbed the creature. It let out a quick shout and then sort of evaporated.

"You ok?" a guy came out from behind some trees.

"I. . . I think so" Was all he managed to say. . .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The guy that came out was wearing scaley blue chaps and a Robin Hood-type hat.

"What's your name?", Stephen asked.

"Drake", he replied smiling.

Then another one of those green things came out and Drake wasn't aware of it.

"Look out!", Stephen screamed as another horde of arrows came out of nowhere and killed it. And a strange looking guy came out

"We need to meet Rya, Nagrom", said Drake.

"Yeah", the other stranger replied. Stephen had no Idea of what they meant but he followed them anyways.

They came to a place where there were people everywhere. Stephen didn't know what to do. They found their way to a swordsman. "Hey Rya", Drake and his friend Nagrom said. "Hey", Rya said, busy putting his armor on.

"Do you guys think we can get uh... what's your name?", Drake asked. Stephen told him his name. "Oh, well do you guys think we can get Stephen here a bow and a few arrows?"

"Sure", Rya said. "Why not?"

"Ok, I'll make the arrows, and Rya makes the bow.", Nagrom told Stephen.

"Um, guys?", Stephen asked. "I just want to get out of here and to my family in England."

"Oh, sure, we'll help you."

"Oh thank you so much!"

They made him the stuff for protection of a highway man or something. He had iron arrows and a yew short bow. They said when he got better he could use a Mage Bow.

We started our journey. "Hey guys?", Stephen asked. "Where exactly is the place to get out of here?"

"Out in the mountains in the wilderness.", said Drake.

"That sounds far away."

"Not really if you don't count climbing a rope to the top and jumping into the portal that separates our world from yours .", said Nagrom.

Stephen was sort of awestruck. Just standing there staring at them.

"Heh, heh, that always gets to 'em." Drake whispered to Rya amusingly.

"Well are we gonna go or not?" Nagrom asked impatiently.

"Well. . . I guess I'm up for it.", Stephen said not so reassuringly.

They went to an inn called 'The Blue Moon Inn' . It wasn't so bad actually. . . apart from the drunk guys fighting for no reason, it was pretty good. They left at dawn the next day after they all washed up. The walk was rather long so they were pretty bored.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The walk was long. They were headed for a city called Ardougne, the capitol of the country. We started out in the National Bank of Runescape in east Varrock, then down to the city of Falador. When they got to Falador, the place looked deserted. Stephen kept his bow partially drawn, just in case he would need to use it.

"Are there any signs of life?", Stephen whispered just in case he was missing something important.

"Not a one", replied Rya with an even quieter tone. When they got to the market square, Stephen saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"Did you see that?", he asked Drake quickly preparing to fire his bow.

"Yeah and look over there!", he quietly exclaimed. Stephen turned slowly and saw what seemed to be a pale, sick person walking towards them with a rusty sword dragging on the ground. As it got closer they could see that Drake was preparing to shoot it.

"Look out", he said calmly. They took a few steps back as he shot his fiery arrow. The arrow stuck right in it's forehead and came out of the other side. It screeched a low pitch screech and faded away.

"What was that?", Stephen asked him.

"Just a zombie, probably came from the sewers", he said smiling. "We need to hurry. . . there's bound to be more."

They started running past the center fountain as he drew his bow. "There's more", Stephen said quietly. He turned around and shot his arrow and it stuck straight into a zombie's chest. It dropped it's axe and roared.

"It's calling the other ones!", yelled out Rya. "Run!"

They were running so fast that all of the ones that came out couldn't get to them. Rya and Stephen were shooting them as they past, along with Nagrom.

"We're almost there!", Drake yelled. "Keep running!"

"Look out!", Stephen yelled as they got to the eastern gate. "They're throwing hand axes!" We ran for about two miles after dodging everything they threw at us and then stopped for a breath. They lost them.

"So how did you make your arrow catch on fire?", Stephen asked Drake.

"This enchanted armlet lets me use magic.", he replied pointing to a long, thick, bracelet-type thing on his arm.

"How do I get mine enchanted?"

"Just dip it in the everlasting fountain, then you can enchant your own stuff with it.", he said.

"So where would that be?", asked Rya.

"Camelot of course!", he replied enthusiastically. "And it's on the way to Ardougne, so we can stop by there and get it enchanted."

"But we're not allowed to", said Nagrom. "Only the royal family or anyone who works for the royal family can get things enchanted."

"And you know what that means", Drake said. "We're going to have to sneak in!"

"Well this is going to be fun!", Stephen said.

"I have something made up for the guards so don't worry about that."

"Well, there's about 3 more miles till Camelot", Nagrom said. "So let's get going."

They walked for a long time, talking, sparring, whatever you might do to pass time. Then they finally saw the city rising up off of the coast.

"There it is!", Stephen yelled out. "Let's hurry up."

They walked to the gate, which was huge as I don't know what, and saw the awesomeness of the city. They started to walk through the gate when a guard stuck his axe in the way.

"Halt!", he said intensely. "State your business."

"We're here to work on the merchant trade ship FALCON.", Drake said in a wheezy voice. "The boys and I need to save up some money for the family. We live with our aunts, uncles, anything you have in your family.

The guard looked at me suspiciously and said, "Fine, you can go, but I'm watching you."

They stepped through the gate and saw tons of people in the market square buying, selling, looking, talking. . . everything. Stephen looked over and saw a castle in the middle of the city.

"That's where we're going", said Drake. "Ready everyone? Let's go in!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They started out buying a rope and a mithril bar. Nagrom took out a hammer and gave it to Drake. T walked along Falador's bumpy roads down past the east bank and south to a place filled with dwarves.

"What are we doing?" Stephen asked gazing at the little people around me.

"Making a grapple hook of course!" Rya replied watching Drake start smithing.

It took a little while but after about ten minutes Drake finished. "Done!"

"Okay let's go" Nagrom said impatiently.

They walked toward the castle. Stephen's heart was pounding in his chest as they approached it from behind. Drake was whispering something to Rya. It seemed important. Then Drake turned around and whispered, "Okay, my friend is waiting on the other side. He's dressed like a guard, k? He'll help us."

Drake put his finger to his lips and signed for us to come over. He swung the hook around and around and let it fly up towards the sky. It landed on the guard's walking space. Drake pulled on it a little and we heard a little 'clink'.

"Okay guys, we go up one by one." Whispered Drake so quietly that Stephen had to get even closer to him. "I'll take out the nearest guards and follow me after that."

The rest of them nodded, afraid the guards would hear them if they talked. Drake started climbing up with his bow partly drawn. He reached the top and slowly stuck his head up and looked around.

He signed to the rest of them that there was only one guard.

He pulled back his bowstring until his arm hurt and fired. The arrow wasn't flaming. . . but had a tip made of wolf bone with it curved around weirdly. It stuck right in the back of the guard's head and he dropped without a sound. Right in the part of the head where it controls the heart rate and make you relax.

Drake signaled for them to come up. Nagrom went first, then Stephen, and Rya. After Rya hauled himself up they looked out into the courtyard. There were white knights everywhere. Drake looked at the middle fountain and saw guards walking by it.

'Why aren't they guarding it,' Drake thought intensely. 'Is it a trap?'

Rya noticed it too. "Drake, why aren't there guards around it?" He whispered.

"I don't know. . ." He replied in thought. "Well let's go!" He started putting on the dead white knight's armor on. "You guys just follow my lead, k?"

They walked down to the courtyard but Stephen, Nagrom, and Rya had hand cuffs on and Drake, in the armor suit, was leading them as if they were prisoners. They got to the center fountain and Drake started to talk to some other knight, his friend, while Stephen secretly dipped his armlet into the fountain. When the water started bubbling he took it out and put it on over one of his vambraces Drake gave to him. He signaled to Drake that they were ready and he finished talking to his friend.

It was a good plan, Drake and his friend would look like they were talking about us 'prisoners' while Stephen enchanted his armlet.

". . . ok then I'll take these thieves out of here." Drake finished. "Did you do it?"

"Yeah. . . it feels a little tingly though." Stephen said back, looking at the armlet. "Let's get out of here and into an inn or something."

"I agree!", Nagrom chipped in.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Drake's friend was a tall, slim man, whose dirty blond hair was shimmering in the sunlight. He said his name was Deraj, who had just come up here from the Khazard desert. He owned an inn somewhere in Ardougne, so that pretty much worked out well. We stayed at his inn for the night, and he was so generous, he let us stay for free!

The next day was just basically walking until they got to the wilderness. It was a barren land, with different climates all around. There were dead trees everywhere, with bears surrounding them. "I suppose we're here?" Stephen asked, awestruck.

"You guessed it." Rya replied. "We only have to go up to that high mountain. . . see it?"

"Yeah, lets go."

They started walking until they got to a sign that said 'LVL 5 WILDERNESS'. That's when they started to run from all the people chasing after us. "Run!" Drake shouted over the people screaming behind us. They got to a mountain-type mound, but it didn't have a peak on it. Drake came up from behind and threw the grapple hook onto it. "Go!" He yelled out to Stephen. He started to climb up the rope, but looked back. Drake, Rya, and Nagrom were fending off all of the archers so they couldn't get to him.

"I'll be back for you!" Stephen shouted to them, and jumped over the ridge into a portal. He was falling, falling, falling, into a deep abyss. Then it felt as if another soul came into his body. He opened his eyes to see himself at a dinner table in a restaurant, with my family. "What would you like, sir?" A waiter asked him.

"I'll take the nearest restroom please. . ."


End file.
